iReinvent myself
by AmandaEmily118
Summary: After Freddie rejects Sam many times. Sam decides to reinvent herself. New school, new hair, new everything. It's going fine until they all go camping together...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story!It's basically about Sam reinventing herself as a way to forget about Freddie. A fresh start kinda thing. It works until Carly makes them go camping together. I don't wanna give it all away but it's really gonna be good, I hope. I don't want to be pushy but I would like 5 reviews beofre I post the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot thats it.**

It's been 3 weeks. I miss him, Freddie that is. I asked him out last week. I told him that I was wrong to break up with him. I loved him and missed him.

And he rejected me.

Said "He didn't feel that way about me."

So why did he say he loved me?

That's what I kept wondering, which is why I asked him out twice after that.

Ever time it was a no.

I know what you're thinking. Sam Puckett is not supposed to be having these girly thoughts.

Here I am though. Crying like a prissy school girl.

Maybe he just said that because he doesn't want to ruin are friendship?

Maybe he really does still like me? He wouldn't tell me though. Maybe he would tell Carly.

Carly can't know that I'm this desperate though. Hmmm, what should I do?

Wait, there's Carly's phone. I'll just text Freddie and pretend to be her and see what he says.

Maybe he will admit to her he still loves me.

I pick up Carly's phone and scroll through the contacts I quickly type...

(Bold Sam, italics Freddie, Normal Sam's thoughts.)

Hey, how are things between you and Sam?

Uh, okay I guess. She keeps asking me out, it's getting annoying.

Why is it annoying?

Because I told her no, asking and asking won't change anything.

She loves you though.

Yeah, but I don't love her anymore.

Oh...I gtg bye.

Bye?

Just then Carly walked in.

"Hey Sam! I got your cookie!" She smiled and walked toward me.

"Thanks, so...What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Freddie's coming over today. We have to-"

"He's coming over?" I asked.

"Yeah-"

"CARLY! SAM! YOUR BOY IS HERE!" Spencer yelled.

"SEND HIM UP!" Carly yelled back.

"Hey." He smiled walking in.

"Hi. Why are you over so early? It's only 5pm." Carly asked.

"I came over to ask what was up with the weird texts." He said.

Uh oh.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"All the weird texts you just sent me...?" He said.

"I don't know what you mean. What'd they say?" She asked.

"Here." He said, tossing her his phone.

Carly looked down and started to read the texts.

"I didn't send these." She said.

"Then who did?" He asked.

"Well I've had my phone with me all day except...Sam?" She asked.

"Uh."

3 weeks later.

As you can imagine, everyone hated me after that. Carly eventually forgave me. Freddie however...Not so much. Whenever I'm aroud him I just feel like a little kid in trouble. It's horrible. Maybe it's time for me to change. Start anew.

"Carly?" I ask.

She looks up from her pearpad.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

It's been like this sence the inncedent. She feels bad for me.

"Will you help me like reinvent myself?" I ask.

"What do you mean? Like that time you were girly?" She responded.

"Kinda. Just more...Extreme." I told her.

"How extreme?" She asked.

"Help me dye my hair? Switch schools, become a vegan etc." I explained.

I swear all the color drained from her face.

"Uh, yeah. You sure about this though?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I tell her.

"Well then let's go to the store and get you some hair dye." She smiled.

This is what I always loved about Carly. She didn't question your motives.

(At the store)

"So...What color you thinking?" She asked.

"Hmm, brown?" I asked.

"No, how about red?" She suggested.

"Red like red red?" I asked.

"No, like a ginger." She replied.

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea." I smiled.

(Back at Carly's)

I looked in the mirror. Woah.

"So, what's next?" She asked.

"We find a sunshine girl troop for me to join." I smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the new chapter. Please read the A/N at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

*Freddie POV*

How could she do this? Is she out of her mind? You can't just text someone pretending to be someone else! What has happened to her lately?

I love Sam, I really do.

It's just, I rejected her the first time because I know that were not ready to date again.

Not just that but everyone was miserable when we were together.

Is making all our friends and family miserable worth just her and I being happy?

That's why I rejected her.

Then when she kept asking and asking, I had to make it sound like I didn't love her.

Otherwise she would have never given up hope.

To be honest I didn't expect her to fake being Carly though!

I don't want to be so mean to her, but what choice do I have?

She has me so pissed off though!

How could she just flat out lie like that?

I understand she's "The Sam Puckett" but this is crazy.

*Sam's POV*

"A sunshine girl troop?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I mean it seems like a good idea, don't you think?" I asked her.

"Okay. What about school though? You're not staying at Ridgeway?"

"No, My Aunt Becky is the principle of Our Lady of Mercy. She can get me in." I explained.

"The catholic school? Isn't that an all girl's school? Are you serious?" She asked.

I could tell she was seriously shocked. Heck, so was I.

"That's the one." I told her.

"Wait, don't you have to apply to those schools like a year in advance?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think she could get me in though." I explained.

"What about your mom? Wouldn't she have to sign papers?"

"Yeah, that won't be a problem though." I told her.

"Okay…." She replied.

"I'm going to go call Aunt Becky." I smiled.

I picked up my phone and started to call her.

"**Rebecca Puckett." **

"_Hi Aunt Becky! It's Sam."_

"**Sam! So good to hear from you! How are your mom and Melanie?" **

"_Good. Is there any way that maybe I could transfer to Mercy?" _

"**This late? Maybe, I would have to pull a few strings though. May I ask why?"**

"_Just wanted to go somewhere with less uh distractions." _

"**Okay, let me look really quick…." **

"_Okay." _

"**Well it looks as though a girl just transferred out. You would have to start tomorrow, is that okay?" **

"_That's great actually!" _

"**Can I drop your uniform off at your house?"**

"_No, I'm not there. Can you drop it off at my friend Carly's hou__**se?"**_

"**Yes, that's fine. The uniform is $150 for the skirt, 2 shirts, and the sweatshirt though.**

"_Uh, hold on."_

"Carly?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I uh borrow $150 for a uniform?" I smiled.

"Ugh, yeah." She groaned.

"Thanks!"

"_Okay Aunt Becky. That will work." _

"**Alright Sam. School starts at 7:15am and ends at 2:45pm. We expect you to be in full uniform. It doesn't matter what shoes you were. You are required to join a sport also. " **

"_Okay, thank you so much!" _

"**You're welcome Sam."**

"_Bye! See you tomorrow!"_

"**Bye."**

"Everything set?" Carly asked.

"Yep. I start tomorrow."

**I don't know if there is a school called "Our Lady of Mercy.", it just sounded like a catholic school.**

**10 reviews maybe...? Not trying to be pushy, it's just a good way of saying when I will upload.**

**jamiewalsh**_** - Thanks for reviewing! It's supposed to be super OOC in the beginning. It get's more in charecter toward the middle. Did you think everyone was OOC or just Sam?**_

**cocopuff123 - _Thank you so much!_**

**purplehAM138 - _Thanks for reviewing! Now you know if he was joking or not :P_**

**little miss pink ink - _Thanks! I hope this chapter explained why Freddie was being such a jerk. _**

**Bubbles137 - _Thanks! You'll just have to wait to find out what happens..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is really really short. I'm sorry about that. I hope you like it. It's more of a filler than anything.**

**Be sure to read the A/N at the bottom to see my response to your review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

*Later that night*

"Sam?" I heard Carly ask.

"No….What about Sami? It sounds better." I replied.

"Uh, okay? Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"What better way to forget about Freddie? I can just have a new start." I explained.

"Yeah…Don't you think that-"

"SAM! SOMEBODY IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Spencer yelled from downstairs.

"Probably Aunt Becky, I'll be right back." I told her.

I bounced down the stairs two at a time before seeing my Aunt.

"Sam! What happened to your gorgeous blonde hair?" She asked, rushing over to hug me.

"Yeah Sam, what happened? You were blonde this morning?" Spencer asked.

"I dyed it. You like it?" I smiled.

"It's very pretty. So here is your uniform." She smiled handing over the clothes.

A navy polo with the crest on the front, and a white polo like it, along with a light blue and gray plaid skirt.

"Also this is your handbook. I know you won't have time to read it, so I will just give you the ground rules." She smiled.

"Okay." I said.

"As I said on the phone you are required to wear your uniform every day. You may were a tee shirt or camisole under your polo, it has to be light blue, navy, gray, or white. On Friday's you may wear sweatpants with the school logo on them. You cannot wear any kind of jacket. You can wear a sweatshirt if it comes from the spirit shop. You are required to wear socks. During the winter you may wear leggings or tights as long as they are from the spirit shop. No bullying, no cussing, treat your teachers with respect all that stuff. You may bring your pearphone, pearpad, or pearbook to use for school assignments and such. Do you have any questions?" She finished.

"No, none at all." I told her.

"Very good. You are expected to be at school at 7am to fill out papers for your subjects." She smiled.

"Thanks. See you in the morning." I smiled back.

"Bye Sam." She replied, walking out the door.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Spencer asked.

"I'm transferring out of Ridgeway." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want so many distractions…?" I replied.

"Really Sam?" He smirked.

"Yeah really, stop badgering me!" I yelled as I darted up the stairs.

"So how did it go?" Carly asked as I walked into her room.

"Good. Can you pick me up from school tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yeah. How are you doing your hair tomorrow?" She replied.

"Eh, just leaving it the way it is." I told her.

"Okay, you sure about this?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I smiled.

**This is it. I should have the next chapter up as soon as I get a total of 25(?) reviews.**

**Bubbles137 - _Thanks! I love schools with uniforms too! There my favorite!_**

**purplehAM138 - _Thanks so much!_**

**RockyBlue DanxRuno - _Thanks! _**

**Allison O'Malley - _Thanks for reviewing, I try to update as soon as possible!_**

**giselle - _Thank you!_**

**cocopuff123 - _Thanks! I'm glad this might be one of your favorites! It's been my favorite to write!_**

**Rosalinasam2 - _Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**ccQTccQT - _Thanks! _**

**Mari13ssa - _Yeah, I just couldn't view Sam as the type of girl to go to one. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter! I don't know when the next one will be up (probably Monday). **

**Disclaimer: Yeah...I own nothing.**

This is it, my first day at a new school. I probably won't fit in there.

The only thing I have going for me is iCarly.

At least I won't just be some new kid; I'm still Sam from iCarly.

I'll have to ditch the Freddie and Seddie questions.

I'm sure you all are wondering why I'm really doing this.

The truth is, I just want a new start.

I know that I messed up with Freddie. I understand.

This is my way of getting out of his life, and proving I'm not a complete failure.

I slip into my uniform and look in the mirror.

I look really preppy.

I don't know if it's the uniform, the makeup or the uggs.

"You ready Sam?" Carly asks as she walked up behind me.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I smiled.

The ride to school was really quite.

After about 15 minutes we arrived at Mercy.

"Be good. I'll be here at 2:45pm to pick you up." Carly gave me a small smile before driving away.

I walked up the steps into the castle-looking school.

I followed the signs until I got to the office.

"Hi, may I help you?" The lady at the desk asked me.

"My names Samantha Puckett, I just transferred here…?" I told her.

"Oh, . Yes, here is your schedule. The only language we had left is French, and I saw that you were in French at your old school. Is that correct?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." I smiled.

"Do you have your own pearpad or will you need to be provided with one?" She asked.

"I have my own." I told her.

"Okay, you are required to put a picture of yourself as your background in case it gets lost. That way somebody can identify you." She explained.

"Alright." I replied.

"Your first class is religion, which is right down the hall room 129." She told me.

"Okay thank you." I smiled.

*At Ridgeway, Freddie POV*

It's 12:34pm.

Where in the heck is Sam?

Wendy must have thought the same thing because she just asked.

"Samantha has transferred out of Ridgeway." told her.

She what?

Why did she do that?

After class I walked up to Carly.

"Why did Sam transfer?" I asked.

She just gave me this stupid look before saying.

"She didn't want distractions."

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"Our Lady of Mercy." Carly replied.

"Our – WHAT? WHY?" I yelled.

"I told you." She replied.

"This is stupid." I mumbled.

"I have to go. See you later." She smiled.

What on earth is going on?

*Carly POV*

"Hey Spence!" I yelled walking into my house.

"Hey kiddo! What are you doing here so early?" He asked.

"I told you I had early dismissal today." I explained.

"Oh yeah. Hey, what's up with Sam?" He asked.

"She wants to reinvent herself." I told him.

"Why?" He replied.

"Freddie." I stated.

"Oh."

"I just hope this little phase doesn't last long." I replied.

*Sam POV*

School finally let out and I walked outside to see Carly's Honda waiting for me.

"Hey Sam! How was school?" She asked.

"Uh, okay. I had to ignore all the seddie related questions, other than that." I told her.

"That sucks. They are probably just really confused is all. I mean you guys went from couple of the year to awkward glances in 2 minutes flat." She replied.

"Still though, Freddie and I's love life is our problem not there's." I sighed.

"Yeah, but in a way it became there problem when Freddie kissed you at troubled waters." She said.

"True." I agreed.

"So other than that how was it? Do you like your teachers and stuff?" She asked.

"Yeah, there nice. I get to use my pearpad in class, which is cool." I explained.

"Lucky! I wish we got to do that…Freddie asked about you." She smiled.

"He did? That's cool." I mumbled.

"Yeah, he kinda freaked out when I told him you transferred." She told me.

"It's his own fault." I replied.

She just glanced at me before continuing to drive.

**I don't have a set amount of reviews I want this time. Mainly because I don't have the next chapter written yet.**

**Bubbles137 - _Ahh, she hasn't broke any rules...Yet. There is more about her not being in school in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**purplehAM138 - _Yeah, I know right? There is more to come with the rules later on in the story. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**RockyBlue DanxRuno - _Thanks so much!_**

**Rosalinasam2 - _This chapter just lightly brushed upon Freddie's feelings, so there is more to come! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**cocopuff123 - _Wow! Thanks! _**

**jamiewalsh - _He keeps being a douche later into the story I promise. You won't get Freddie's true reaction to sam until Chapter 7 or 8. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**Mari13ssa - _Really? That's ironic lol. Thanks! This chapter really didn't have that much about her life at school or Freddie but I promise there is a lot more of that stuff to come later!_**

**Channylover08 - _Thanks!_**

**xxunowhoxx - _Thanks for reviewing!_**

**FairyCakee - _I loved her hair blonde too! I just wanted to change her hair color and going brown seemed like to far of a jump. Thanks!_**


	5. Authors note

Hi everyone! Here is a stupid Author's note I'm sure that nobody wants. I feel like I need to put it to answer some questions. So a few things to the people who reviewed for the last chapter….

**Generation Love Is Me – **_**I understand that it seems very OOC right now. That's kinda the point of this story. I'm sorry it feels really rushed, I'll try to fix that. Sam and Freddie's behavior is based off of the fact that they broke up. Love makes you do crazy things, and that's kinda the point. They will seem way more in character later on in the story. I don't feel like you're being harsh, your just stating your opinion and I appreciate that. I hope this helped you understand where I am going with this story.**_

**Bubbles137 – **_**Sam will not be going back to Ridgeway. Though people will be finding out about Sam's preppy ways…As for how everyone will react it will cause some drama, I promise that. Ah, think I've said too much already….**_

I hope this answers some questions. Please if you have any more suggestions or thoughts tell me!

In my opinion there is no such thing as a bad review! Thanks, and the next chapter should be up very soon. Thanks so much!


	6. Chapter 5

**So below is my attempt at a diary thing. I don't think it worked that well. It was more of a sad attempt at a back story thingy.**

**So read and review!**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'll admit a month ago I would have never been writing in one of these. Things have changed though. I haven't thought about Freddie in like 2 weeks. Maybe I'm finally over him. I hope so. School's been good. I have straight A's. I only got in trouble like twice. I can't believe I just said "like". The first time I got in trouble was when I got caught using my pearpad to get on splashface in class…_

_*Flashback*_

"_**Sarah, Quel jour sommes-nous?" I heard the teacher ask some random kid named Sarah.**_

"_**Uh….lundi?" The girl replied.**_

_**I already knew all this stuff. So I decided to get on my splashface.**_

"_**Sami Puckett!" I heard the teacher yell.**_

"_**Yes ma'am." I responded.**_

"_**I asked you Quel est le climat?" Madame Smith asked, tapping her foot in a panicky way.**_

"_**il fait frais." I replied. **_

"_**Very good. What is so interesting that you're not focusing in class?" She asked.**_

"_**Uh. Nothing, Madame." I replied.**_

_**She glanced down at her pearpad. **_

"_**You've been on splashface? Ms. Puckett, you are aware that this is against the rules." She replied.**_

"_**Yes." I said.**_

"_**Two weeks detention." She replied.**_

"_**Ok." I said.**_

_So that was the first time, the second was just like it. Other than that things are good. I haven't showed up for the last show. I just couldn't. I mean I'm just not ready for anyone but Carly to see me like…This._

*Freddie POV*

Where on earth has Sam been?

I mean I know she transferred but missing the show? Isn't that a bit extreme?

I saw Carly walk out of Biology.

"Carly! Carly! What's going on with Sam?" I heard one girl ask.

"Yeah, why hasn't she been at school, and why did she miss iCarly last week?" Wendy asked.

"Guys, that's for Sam to tell you. Not me." Carly told them, before walking the other way.

I ran up to catch up to her.

"Where has she been?" I asked.

"She's been…around." She replied.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been at my house, you just haven't seen her."

"What?" I asked.

"I thought you didn't care about her?" She replied.

"But…" I started to say before she walked off.

"UGH!" I screamed.

*sam's POV*

Carly finally got here to pick me up.

I feel like I sat on the steps forever.

"Hi!" I smiled.

"Hi."

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" I asked.

"You." she replied.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You have everybody all worked up about what's going on with you! I'm the one that's getting asked all these questions. Can't you just show up for iCarly tonight? Hmm? Maybe show the world you're not dead?" She yelled.

"Carls.."

"No, don't go there with me. Look, I understand your trying to get over this whole thing. I get that. Do you really need to cause this entire ruckus in an attempt to change your image?" She asked.

"Well…No." I responded.

"Look, all I'm saying is maybe you should at least show up for iCarly?"

"No."

"Fine then. Be that way." She replied.

"Can I come over today?" I asked.

"No."

"No?" I asked.

"No. You can't. I have homework, and I have to help Spence with something." She told me.

"Oh ok then."

Weird.

*Carly's POV*

"SPENCER! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the door.

"Hey Carlah! How was school?" He smiled jumping down the stairs.

"Horrible. Everyone is freaking out about Sam, and where she is, and what happened." I explained.

"Why does she keep missing iCarly?" He asked.

"She claims it's because she doesn't want people to wonder why she has changed so much." I said.

"That's stupid." He replied.

"Yeah, but what can I do?" I asked.

"Well, why not go camping? That fixes problems." He smiled.

"Camping? What's that going to do?"

"Invite Freddie and Sam, but don't tell Sam that he is going. That way things are fixed." He said.

"Yeah….But still."

"Just do it Carly. It will work. It might seem bad at first but things will work out."

"But.."

"No, everything works out when you stick your friends in the woods with no way to get back home."

"Ok then…" I replied.

So camping it is….

**There it is! Sorry I didn't upload all that quickly! I'm working on another story too. If you don't see a reply to your review that means I already responded to you in my last authors note. Thanks!**

**RockyBlue DanxRuno - _Thanks! I try to update pretty fast, I realize I didn't this time though. I had a lot of problems with this chap._**

**LucyLuvsD.x_ - Thanks for reviewing! Freddie is about to get more OOC before he get's in character..._**

** Allison O'Malley - _Haha you don't need to review every chapter! Yes! I couldn't agree more. They are really cool._**

**purplehAM138 - _Thanks, I'm glad you like Freddie's POV I have problems writing it though..._**

_**VeVe2491 - _Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!_**_

**cocopuff123 - _Thanks! Never had a number one fan before!_**

**LyshaLuvsSeddie - Thanks for the review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So this is very short, and I am sorry that I have dropped off the face of the planet! Hopefully you like this chapter and I am going to be finishing this story this weekend. So we'll see how many reviews I get before I update... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly! Never have never will.**

*Freddie POV*

"Camping?" I replied. Why does she want to go camping while all this is going on?

"Yes, camping. It will be fun. I mean we never hang out anymore." She said.

"What about Sam?" I asked. She must have had full intentions on bringing Sam along.

"She's going to Washington on a fieldtrip…?" She replied.

"Oh okay, so when did you want to do this?"

"Well I was thinking because we have a 3 day weekend, this week?" She explained.

"Alright, well where are we going camping at? Did you make any reservations or anything?"

"I've got this Freddie, why must you always be so skeptical?"

"Sorry I was jus-"

"Welp, that's the bell. Guess I'll be going! See you tomorrow! We're leaving at 2pm!"

"Carly! Carly wait! Ugh." I yelled as she sprinted down the hall.

Why? Just why? She has got to have some kind of hidden agenda for this.

There is no reason why we all of a sudden just need to go camping.

Well, guess I'll just find out.

*Carly POV*

"How was school?" I asked as I picked Sam up.

"Fine, I suppose."

"So listen, I am sorry about how I yelled at you yesterday. I was just mad because everybody and their brother was asking about you, and flipping out. I was angry about you not doing the show and that's why I snapped. I'm sorry. So Socko's cousin Grizzly is renting us a space at his campground and I was hoping we could maybe go camping?" I explained.

"Grizzly? Should I be worried?" She responded.

"Maybe. Anywho will you go? Please?" I smiled.

"Fine. So is it just you and me?" She asked as she buckled herself in.

"Kinda….Spencer is going…" I replied. "So we leave tomorrow at 5 so you have time to get out of school and everything."

"Okay, well sounds good." She smiled.

"Yay! Can you go home tonight? I really want to clean and stuff before we leave." I said.

"Sure."

"Can you find a ride to and from school?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Okay just be at my house by like 3." I told her.

"Okay. Thanks, I'm really glad we're doing this. It should be fun." She smiled.

"Yeah…Well here we are! See you tomorrow!" I smiled back as I pulled into the drive.

"Bye Carls."

"Bye."

"I'm a horrible person." I whispered as she shut the door.

*Shay Apt*

"Spencer I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into the apartment.

"Heyo lil sis! How was school?" He asked jumping down the stairs.

"Horrible. All I got was "Where's Sam? Is she ever coming back?" the whole day. Not to mention having to lie to Freddie." I explained.

"Did you tell him about camping?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, he's in. So is Sam." I replied.

"Speaking of Sam, where is she?"

"Home. I told her I wanted to clean. Which is half the truth." I explained.

"What was the real reason why you sent her home?"

"I don't want her to see my wallow in sadness of how much of a liar I am, well that and the fact that I have a paper on racism to write." I told him.

"Oh okay then. Do you have a plan for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Kind of, Freddie and I don't have school tomorrow so you me and him are going to drive down to the campsite at around 2pm." I replied.

"What about Sam?"

"She has school tomorrow, so I told her to come over here at 3pm. I'm going to drive up to the camp ground with you and Freddie, and then I'll come back and get Sam. I need you to do something with Freddie like go bear hunting or something so when I get back with Sam she doesn't realize Freddie's there. You can just like halfway set up, because Sam will know that you're going early." I explained.

"Okay. That makes sense. You're not telling Sam or Freddie the other is going right?" He asked.

"Nope. That way things are easier." I Replied.

"Okay, if you think that's what's best."

"Do you really think this will work?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay, well I'm going to do homework."

"Don't worry things will work out. I'm off to go watch Cops with Socko's grandma."

"Alright. See you later."

**Like I said this is very very short. Next Chapter should be longer...Hoping about 1,000 words or so. There is probably hmm, at least 5 or 6 more chapters to this. PLEASEEEE give me your idea's! I would love them so much! Anything you really want to happen? Within reason of course. I mean I can't have some lovey dovey Seddie moment this early on. There very well might be flashbacks though so please tell me what seddie scene's you want to be flashbacked..? Anywho that and do not forget to review! **


	8. Replies to Reviews!

**I just realized I forgot to put replies to the reviews! So here is the replies. I finished the next chapter so..I really really really want 55 reviews! Also pleasssseeee give me idea's for flashbacks! Remember the sooner I know this the sooner I can update!**

**purplehAM138** – Yep! Things should be picking up really soon! Yes, Sam's hair is red. You'll find out soon…..

**little miss pink ink** – Thank ya!

**RockyBlue DanxRuno** – Thanks! Hahaha I don't know. I think it's easier for me because I hardly ever do thoughts. I tend to go more toward just lines.

**Poison Black Holly** – Thanks!

**Cocopuff123** – Thanks, ahahahah scary.

**Seddiejalex65** – Thanks! Sorry it took me so horribly long to update, but I am back now!

**Whateva876** – My hair's ginger red! And yeah it's OOC but like I said, that's the main point. That should be changing soon though… I also love schools with uniforms!


	9. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter..8? Yeah 8, I think. Anyway, things start to get sort of interesting in this chapter. 10 MORE REVIEWS before I update. I have it written so it's just a matter of you people. First person to give me a flashback (made up or real) get's a preview of the new chapter. Also I NEED you guys to let me know if you want Freddie to become his old self soon, and the story end soon, or if you want Freddie to continue to be OOC and have more chapters. I NEED answers to these questions before I update, so get to it (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, I am just an average 14year old with time on her hands.**

"CARLAH!" I screamed as I walked into Carly's apartment.

"I'm coming!" I heard her yell then a bunch of noise then she came down the stairs.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you?" She replied smiling.

"Yep. Where's Spencer?"

"He went down early." She explained.

"Oh alright, well lets go then!" I smiled.

We walked down stairs and got into the car.

"So…"

"So…" I replied.

"Yep." She said.

"How's things with you?" She asked.

"Fine, and you?" I replied.

"Fine…. "

Well this couldn't get more awkward.

"You look really tired, how about I drive?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll pull over and we can switch." She said.

We pulled into the inside out burgers parking lot and switched places.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked her.

"Couldn't sleep last night." She replied.

"Ah."

About 15 minutes later we arrived at the camp ground. Spencer met us at the space.

"I'm going to go back and get the other load of stuff…." Carly said.

"The other load?" I asked.

"Yeah, we still have more stuff that we need to get and stuff… So yeah I'll be back soon." She replied.

"I can go back and ge-"

"I CAN DO IT FREDDIE!" She screamed.

"Okay…?" I replied.

"You and Spencer just hang out here I'll be back." She said, getting back into the car.

"What just happened?" I asked Spencer as she drove away.

"Girls… So lets go get some wood and stuff at the wood store…" He said.

"Um alright." I replied starting to get into his car.

"NO!"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Let's walk!" He replied.

"Walk?"

"Yes! Walk! It's fun and stuff! Let's go!" Spencer yelled and started dragging me down the road.

"Uh, okay?" I said.

"So, how's things with you and Sam…?" He asked.

"Sam? You mean the girl who acted like a bitch then dropped off the face of the planet?" I replied.

"Yeah, that one."

"Nothing, I don't know anything and Carly won't tell me anything. Which really doesn't matter because I couldn't care less about her. She lied to me to get what she wanted and then didn't even feel bad about it. Who does that? Besides it's not like I'll ever see her again. She's obviously not doing iCarly." I said.

"Maybe she was just confused and she-"

"Spence, it doesn't matter. I don't care about her, and my life has been great since I stopped talking to her." I explained.

"Whatever you say…" He replied.

*Sam POV*

"Hey Carls! You ready?" I asked as I walked in to her house.

"Yeah! You all packed and what not?" She replied.

"Yep. I do have some homework to do, so I guess I can do it on the way." I told her.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's go." She said.

"So….How's school?" She asked.

"Well, okay I suppose. I get my report card Tuesday." I told her.

"Oh really? That's good. Do you think you did well?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean I've been doing good on my tests so I'm guessing maybe A's and B's." I explain.

"What classes do you have again?" She asks.

"Since I just switched I have Geometry, honors English and Lit, World issues, New testament, Earth Science, French 1, and Drama 1. What do you have?" I replied.

"Civics, Pre Calculus, Bio 2, Honors English, and Spanish 2. Oh, and I signed up for yearbook."

"Oh really? I take yearbook as an elective. I get a credit so it works. I'm also on the dance team."

"That's great Sam! You know I'm really proud of you. You wanted to change and you did." She smiles.

"Thanks. I really like this school. The people are nice, and it's so awesome to have people proud of me for once. I mean, instead of having everyone always saying "Oh, Sam did this or Oh Sam's in jail again." It's nice to have them saying how good I am and whatnot." I explained.

"I understand, sort of. Look we're here!" She replies as we pull into the camp ground.

She rolls down her window to talk to the old woman in the little tower thing.

"Hi! We're camping here with Spencer Shay." She tells the lady.

"Oh. Yes him. Down the trail to your right. Here's some information about the different trails and stuff we offer. I hope you have a fun time!" The woman smiles.

"Yeah, that's all I can hope also." I hear Carly mumble.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." She replies.

"Uh, alright. Hey! There's Spencer's Car!"

"Oh yeah, this must be the space then." She smiles.

"Where's Spence?" I ask.

"Probably getting wood or something." She replied.

"Uh okay. Let's unload the car then."

"Okay." She smiles again.

"Hey, was Spencer supposed to get the tent up?" I ask as I pull my suitcase out the car.

"Yeah. Ugh, Spencer." She mumbles.

"Well, we can just put it up. Can't we?" I replied.

"Yeah..I guess we can. Do you know how to set up a tent?" She asked.

"I can figure it out." I told her.

After about an hour we finally got the tent up and then put the stuff inside it.

"Wanna play Uno?" I asked her.

"Sure."

We got out the Uno game and started to play on the picnic table on the site.

"Hey, why's the tent so big?" I asked.

"Well, we needed enough room for us all." She replied.

"Yeah but still it's really big." I told her.

*Freddie POV*

"Ugh, are we almost back to the camp site?" I asked Spencer.

We had been walking for like 3 hours.

"Yeah look, there's the campsite!" He screamed.

"Yeah, that's Carly, but who's that Red head girl?"

*Carly POV*

"Look there's Spencer! Wait, is that Freddie?" She yelled.

Well here we go.

**Eh, it's cliffy I know. It's longer though. So please please please please review!**

Yes - **Aw, thanks! **

****happy reader - **Thanks so much! I try(:**


End file.
